


Day 6: Noise

by Cofui



Series: 31 Days of Apex [6]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: 31 Days of Apex (Apex Legends), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Deaf Character, Deaf Crypto, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cofui/pseuds/Cofui
Summary: Crypto's hearing gets damaged during battle.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon & Wattson | Natalie Paquette, Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Series: 31 Days of Apex [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813048
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Day 6: Noise

**Author's Note:**

> A deaf Crypto AU that I've been wanting to write for a minute. I might try to expand on it after the 31 days.

Tae Joon had been deaf since he could remember. Growing up on the streets of Suotamo Mila was the main communicator between them. While he knew a little sign language he wasn't fluent, this made it difficult to find work for the both of them. Which had lead them to computer engineering, all communication was streamlined through words on a screen. And when he turned 18 Mila had surprised him with the money to get new audio tech implanted into his ears. 

When he awoke from surgery the equipment wrapped around his chin and covered both of his ears. It was quite a shock looking at himself in the mirror, he looked like a completely different person. While feeling around the carbon fiber he realized he could _hear_ all the equipment of the room. The beeps of the monitors, the shifting of the bed under him, the door clicking as someone unlocked it. 

"Tae?" 

It was Mila. He was hearing Mila's voice! "M-Mila..." he studdered not even used to hearing his own voice, "Tae!" she smiled throwing herself onto him, holding him as tight as she could. "You can hear me! You can really hear me!" She cries into his shoulder. "I can..." he smiles wrapping his arms around her, "you have a beautiful voice." She laughs through the sniffles "Shut up!" shoving him away...

It had been 13 years since that moment, Tae Joon had nearly forgotten about the tech and how sensitive the material was. This didn't erase the memories but when you're in the games you have a million more things on your mind. So, when shrapnel from a frag grenade struck him in the face he was temporarily put into a state of shock. He couldn't hear _anything_. Elliott was yelling something at him but he couldn't move. Wattson yanked him behind cover she was trying to talk to him, trying to shake him out of it but he simply stared at her. He saw the grenade fly over her head and felt the explosion that knocked their squad out but... he couldn't _hear_ any of it. 

Back on the dropship, it wasn't any better. Both of them were still trying to speak to him without knowing. He didn't tell them about him being deaf even though he trusted them more than anyone here. It was too big of a risk... until now. "I can't hear you!" he wasn't sure how loud he said it but both of them jumped. "What do you mean you can't hear us?" Elliott asked. "Mr. Elliott if he can't hear us he can't answer your question," Natalie responds light-heartedly she knew Elliott was just as worried as she was. "Oh... right," Elliott laughed nervously and fidgeted with his gloves. Natalie hummed gently holding Tae's face to examine it, her brow furrowed in thought, she must have recognized the tech. 

"This is eardrum prosthetic equipment... I thought it was for the neurolink to his drone." "Well can we... uh... you fix it." Elliott chimed in. "I've only ever read about this technology, it would take me a couple days..." Elliott's expression dropped, _that can't be good_. Crypto looked between them talking he hated not knowing what was going on, he hated not hearing their voices more. Elliott wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into a hug, it was definitely comforting while Natalie typed out a message on her phone. She had told him that she could fix his hearing but it would take a couple days. Tae Joon nodded thanking her for the help, holding Elliott in his arms he knew it was going to be a long couple of day for the both of them. 

There was a point in time where Crypto wanted nothing more than for Elliott to shut up and give him some peace and quiet. Of course, those times were long gone now and he wanted nothing more than to hear his voice. It had been 2 days since Wattson started working on his hearing, Tae ran his fingers through Elliott's hair as he sat in Natalie's workshop. She told him that she was finishing up the last pieces 4 hours ago, the situation was starting to look grim. With another harsh yank to his jaw, Tae Joon stands abruptly, "I'm done for today!" Crypto covers his mouth at how loud-... wait! He quickly tries back to Natalie who had a big smile on her face, "I'm done!" she giggles. 

"Wait. Wait! You can hear me now!" Elliott jumps up, "You can hear me baby!" Tae nods furiously falling into Elliott's arms. "I can hear you..." tears soak into Elliott's shirt as Tae held onto him for as long as he could. He never thought he'd miss Elliott's voice so much. He looks up from Elliott's shoulder to Natalie, "Thank you so much Natalie..." She smiles and nods backing out of the room to give them some privacy. 

Crypto could hear the smirk on Elliott's face as the door clicked behind Wattson. "Now that we're alone..." Elliott dips Tae towards the ground, "How much did you miss this voice." Tae Joon laughs pulling Elliott into a tender kiss. _More than he could ever imagine._


End file.
